Ghosts From Your Past
by Animiamy
Summary: Henry finds a friend who abandoned him before he met Magnus. When he says he's being framed for murders the Sanctuary is investigating and asks for his help, Henry has to choose between his friend and his family. Some Fate, Henry/Magnus Mother/Son moments
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **_** Finally I got the nerve to post one of my stories on Fanfiction so Please, Please, Please click that adorable little review button and tell me how I'm doing! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Prologue

Imagine being shoved into a basin of ice cold water head first after being outside for hours on a freezing winter's day. As your skin first makes contacts with the water, steam rises. 'No,' you think as time stops, 'that means that my skin is warmer than the water. But nothing can be colder than your skin!' It's so cold, it burns. Then shock goes through you as your face is totally submerged and you have to remind yourself not to scream, hold your breath. As you finally seek relief as you struggle against gravity to bring your heavy head up from the water and to relief, you realize that yes, you have air where you are. But, it's still just as cold and desolate as before.

That's the shock I felt as I saw Damian. My oxygen supply was gone in a sudden gasp. I was rooted to the spot, forgotten my responsibilities and dedication to my work. There was only him and me staring at each other. You'd think that with all the staring and studying each other's faces so clearly, you'd know what the other person is feeling. But I wasn't thinking about his face, or the last time we'd met. All I could think was 'You're supposed to be dead."

That's when I lunged for his throat.


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N: **_** Don't worry, it will get more action, more Mother/Son moments and more Fate as we go on… This is my first ever**__**Fanfic so I need all the reviews I can get! Pretty Please? **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**Chapter One**

"Henry!" he jumped, feeling very ill at ease, almost slightly paranoid. How had Will managed to sneak up on him? No one had snuck up on him in years. He could hear everything. I mean sure, he did have his ear pressed up against the door next to Kate, trying to listen in on the call Magnus was having, and he did have in his earbuds attempting to use his audio amplifier to listen in, but _still_! He hated when someone was able to catch him off-guard. But he hated it more when he was out of the loop. As he was **now.**

"Dude, Magnus will tell us when she gets out." Will stated, still clearly miffed he wasn't included in this incredibly pointless spying session. "And besides she always puts out a pulse to block any audio amplifying devices whenever she has a conference with the other heads." Henry sighed, shaking his head. He knew that already. He was just hoping he would get lucky.

"C'mon, let's get some dinner already!" Kate suddenly said, bringing them out of their personal thoughts. "I'm starved and Will is right. This is annoying hopeless." She chuckled and left for the kitchen with Will. Henry joined them trailing behind a few paces. He ducked into his lab and started playing around on his computer, waiting for Magnus to finish.

Eventually he heard the door close and her heels clicking on the hard tiles as she came into the lab.

"Henry, I've finally finished the conference call and after a much needed meal, we have to follow up on those reports we were going to check out earlier. Meet me with your equipment downstairs in a couple of hours?" She smiled as she turned to leave.

"Not a problem Doc." He sighed.

"And don't think I didn't notice you were lurking outside my door during the conference call. It's not nice to eavesdrop, I've taught you better than that." Her voice drifted away as she got further down the hall, but Henry could hear the smile in her voice.

Crap. He knew better then to try and fool Helen Magnus. He shook his head laughing to himself.

An hour and a half later, he gathered his equipment together as his thoughts drifted off.

There had been a suspicious killing for the 3rd time this week down by the docks and it was not his favourite idea to go down and check it out in the night time. Magnus had initially wanted to go earlier, but she had to conference with the heads of the Sanctuary Network on that urgent matter (which she still hadn't told them about).

They didn't have much information about the abnormal except for the fact that it was big and dangerous. Seeing as that was basically the MO for this job, it wasn't much to go on. There were reports of hearing noises, growls. So promptly ignoring his perfectly good suggestion that it was probably a bear, they decided to head out a half an hour later after they met in the hall.

As they drove down to the docks, Magnus explained some more details that she had received from one of her most reliable sources: the New York City police database that she had him constantly hacking into. Normally Will would reach out to his old friends from the force, but everyone had their lips shut tight on this one.

"It's approximately 6ft. tall and extremely volatile." Magnus told them over their headsets, "It's amazingly strong and it has a very short attention span from the sound of it, so if we find it, let's make short work of this shall we?" They all agreed having no idea what they were getting thierselves into.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

After they reached the docks and split up, they instantly knew something was wrong. It was quiet. Quiet and empty. Henry and Magnus walked down a fairly large alleyway that was usually inhabited with the homeless and stray animals. But tonight there was nothing. The hair on the back of his neck was standing ridged. He kept sniffing the air. Something was so very wrong. His instincts were driving him wild. He was looking over my shoulder so often it probably appeared that he had a twitch. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't be there. Magnus looked over at him concerned. She had known Henry and his werewolf tendencies long enough to know that something was definitely wrong and this was not just him disliking searching for a big hairy creature in the middle of the night.

"Henry, what is it?" She said glancing over at him concerned.

"Nothing." He murmured absentmindedly, glancing around him for the 80th time.

"Henry, stop." She said firmly grasping his shoulders to face her. They stopped walking and she faced him with a mix of alarm and confusion. "Something is wrong. You are not yourself tonight and you're becoming paranoid about everything. You keep glancing around as if you're half expecting something to drop out of the sky and devour you."

Henry was silent for a few moments. "I don't know!" he finally confessed, "I'm- I just –" Henry growled frustrated. "I just…shouldn't be here." He finished clumsily. She frowned, thinking. "It's like every instinct in me is telling me to run and get the hell away from here." He tried to explain; annoyed he couldn't articulate what he was feeling. "It's almost as if…" But then he stopped.

"Oh man." Helen head shot back up to his face.

"What is it?" she asked looking behind her, starting to become seriously concerned for Henry. He was not usually like this, skittish and unprepared. He always had contingency plans for his contingency plans. To see him so lost and then his sudden exclamation made her start.

Henry took a deep breath. He spoke quietly and slowly, almost like he was working something out in his head. "It's almost as if I'm being hunted by another-"

BANG! Suddenly, something jumped onto the roof of the building behind them. It leaped off it coming directly at Henry. Time all of a sudden stopped and Henry could see everything frame by frame as his werewolf abilities were kicked into high gear. He could see the huge fangs open wide as a growl erupted from the huge mouth. It reached towards him almost hitting its well aimed target, but he leaped out of the way and followed Magnus as they dashed out of the alleyway. Containment was impossible in this cramped a place and they both knew it. They ran towards an empty lot as the Doc radioed Kate and Will telling them where they were. The thing ran after them loping with huge strides almost catching up and nipping at his heels. But Henry climbed a tall fence where Magnus was waiting for him and the abnormal was out of luck for the time being. Magnus ran along the length of the fence as it tried to get away. Henry caught his breath as he got out his radio telling Kate and Will where to head the abnormal off, formulating a plan.

He took a deep breath, leaning against the chain link fence, trying to control his instincts being thrown into his brain.

"It's almost as if I'm being hunted by another werewolf." He whispered to himself. The others probably couldn't see well enough yet, but Henry could smell it was soon as he got close to it.

"Henry! We've lost it! Is it coming around your way?" Kate's voice ripped him away from his thoughts. He whipped around looking for the werewolf. He heard a slight noise that only could be described as a ripple. It was almost like a breeze. But Henry knew that sound. The werewolf was changing back into its human form. Henry jumped the fence and ran towards the noise. He saw a man standing in the alleyway he and Magnus had just run out of and he raised his stunner.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Don't move!" The man turned and ran, but Henry knew this area better than anyone and cut him off, throwing him to the ground. His hood fell to his shoulders as he stood up and punched Henry and dodged his next blow. He tried to run, but Henry pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. Henry cocked the gun and he froze, half in the light of a street lamp. He turned around taking in Henry's face and his body was suddenly immobilized.

Henry wondered what the hell was going on as he walked towards him, gun still raised. Then he saw him closer and he stopped. Everything else forgotten. The world was unimportant. Even God seemed to hold his breath as the world stopped: the wind, the noise. They stared at each other with shock. Then Henry's face was suddenly contorted with rage as he growled gutturally: "You're supposed to be dead." And then he lunged for his throat, gun forgotten, as the man ran to grab Henry at the exact same moment.

Gunshots filled the air as Kate appeared shooting a few rounds in the air as warning shots. The man ran and abruptly he was gone, and all that was left was Henry, standing in the street, all alone. A strong werewolf suddenly a scared little kid, standing half illuminated casting shadows on his face. Kate, after whipping her head around a couple of times to try to find the man, walked up to Henry cautiously holding a hand out to stroke his arm. His face, suddenly so tired, broke his mask as he turned towards her. He slowly shook his head, biting his bottom lip as Kate came towards him and held him as he started to sob.

_**A/N:**___**Awwww…. I almost feel guilty writing that… Poor Henry! Don't worry you're supposed to be confused, I'll answer some questions next chapter… I'll try to update sometime this week but I do have a heavy semester this year and have A LOT of homework… but I'll try! (The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update…)**


End file.
